


Boys, Boys, Boys.

by KeiAC



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crack, Drinking, Drinking Games, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, OT7, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Smut, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiAC/pseuds/KeiAC
Summary: This is a collection of OT7 one-shots! All ships will be included over time. This is honestly just a bts smut writing dump.





	Boys, Boys, Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Vmin (Taehyung/Jimin)
> 
> Au: None
> 
> Plot summary: After smoking weed with the boys Jimin slips away to his room, Taehyung takes notice of Jimin's absence and goes to find him. He walks into Jimin's room to find him playing with himself, despite Jimin's blushy embarrassment Taehyung offers to "help him out" and Jimin accepts. So yeah, they fuck while high out of their minds.

"Hoseok-ah, stop hogging the bong!" Seokjin's voice rang out, eagerly awaiting his turn to hit the bong that his friend was so selfishly hogging in his lap. Hoseok took a large hit before handing it to his Hyung, he tried to hold the smoke in his lungs for as long of possible but due to taking such a large hit he couldn't. It slowly burned at the back of his throat and in his chest causing him to cough it all out.  


  


"Dumbass." Yoongi laughed watching Hoseok cough, then tossed a water bottle at him. "Shut up, Hyung." He rolled his eyes with a chuckle and caught the water bottle being thrown his way.

  


Jimin was holding a little pipe that looked like a calico cat, it had been a gift from Yoongi when "Serendipity" was released. He took a hit from his personal pipe and released the smoke into the air, he watched as it grew transparent.

  


Jungkook and Namjoon had _finally_ chosen a movie to turn on, it was _Tazza: Highrollars._ Which just so happened to be Yoongi's favorite.

  


The movie started and around 20 minutes in Jimin slipped away to his bedroom, not telling anyone.  


  


  


A couple minutes later Taehyung looked around for a moment, quickly noticing Jimin's disappearance. How long had he been gone without anyone noticing, to be fair everyone was entranced by what was playing on the screen. He stood up and walked around the couch heading towards the dorm rooms. "Where ya going, Taehyung-ah?" Said Namjoon from his seat next to Jungkook, he was the only one who'd drawn his attention from the tv to Taehyung. "I'm just gonna go find Jimin, I also need to pee." He replied, Namjoon simply waved his hand as a way of saying 'Got it.'. Taehyung continued down the hall and went to the bathroom for a minute to relieve himself before continuing his search for Jimin.  


  


After washing his hands he exited the bathroom and went to Jimin's room, he stopped for a moment after noticing the muffled groans and whines emitting from beyond the door. He knocked on the door as he entered and the sight laying before him was truly something special.  


  


There he was, all sprawled out across his bed; sweaty and completely nude. The only thing covering him was a pillow shoved between his thighs. "T-Taehyung!" Jimin spoke, his face growing increasingly red and flushed. He grabbed one of the clean pillows and covered his face with it to hide himself from Taehyung's stare. His hard chubby pink dick sticking out from under the pillow, dripping precome onto his stomach.  


  


Taehyung was surprised but not uncomfortable in the slightest, he loved seeing Jimin like this. He chuckled for just a moment before speaking "Jimin, want some help with that?" Jimin peaked his eyes out from behind the pillow laying over his face. Staring into Taehyung's hungry eyes made him weak, just the thought of his needy hands all over his body had his legs feeling like jelly. "I- Yes, please."

  


Just looking at Jimin all tangled up with himself had Taehyung half hard, he quickly took off his shirt as he closed the door behind him. He stood next the bed for a moment and as he was about to dispose of his silk pajama pants Jimin composed himself, he was sitting on his knees. "Taehyung-ah, let me." He crawled over and started touching Taehyung's stomach and waist, slowing letting his hand wander down to the waistband of his silk pants. Taehyung could feel his cock twitch and rise as Jimin started kissing his body, the high making everything intensified. He ran his hand through the (slightly) older boy's hair "That feels _so_ good, _Babyboy._ " hearing that pet name made Jimin's chubby little cock twitch, despite the fact Taehyung was technically younger than him he _loved_ being called his babyboy.  


  


He tugged the waistband down Taehyung's hips and let the silk fall to the floor, exposing his erect cock. Jimin lowered his head to hip level with Taehyung, he placed a soft kiss on the tip before taking the head into his soft warm mouth. The younger man clenched his jaw and threw his head back "Fuck, do those rings I like, _Babyboy_." Jimin moaned as he slipped the head out his mouth with a sort of _shluck_ noise. "Sit first, Taehyungie." He spoke, pulling the younger man onto the bed by his wrist. Taehyung gulped as he was pulled down, his dick throbbing from Jimin's mouth.  


  


Jimin stood up while Taehyung sat, he leaned down and kissed his lips, slow but roughly. One hand holding his jaw, the other wondering down to Taehyung's inner thigh, slowly inching towards his balls. Just the feeling of Jimin's gentle fingers on his inner thighs had Tae going wild, the simpleness of just that touch while being as high as he was enough to have precome dripping down his shaft. Jimin's soft little hand cupped Taehyung's balls and softly massaged them, this earning a low moan from the younger's lips. Their tongues were slipping and sliding against each other like art, he trailed his tongue from Taehyung's mouth to his neck; gently suckling and nibbling on the soft flesh of his neck and shoulders.  


  


"I want you inside me, Taehyung-ah.." Jimin growled into his ear, Taehyung complied and grabbed his Hyung's firm bottom, roughly pulling him onto his lap then rolling over to straddle him on the bed. " _Babyboy_ , you're being so naughty." Tae quickly leans back and grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand Jimin had been using before he joined. After slicking up his fingers he rubs at Jimin's entrance, he greedily whines as a signal of readiness. Slowly he inserts one finger, pumping in and out a few times before sliding in a second finger. He begins a scissoring motion to stretch him out a little so he can put in his cock.  


  


Jimin's needy moans were enough to tell Taehyung to grab a condom, which he then does. After ripping open the package and disposing of it on the floor, he slips it over the tip then rolls the lubed latex down the shaft of his cock. "Are you ready, Baby boy? Do you want me?" He spoke in low raspy tone, only to be met with a devilish grin formed by Jimin's beautifully juicy red lips. He pushes himself up to change his position from under Taehyung to on top of him. Taehyung's eyes were wide, he was so used to constantly being the dom that this was an extremely sexy change. "Yeah.. I want you alright."  


  


Jimin put a little more lube on his entrance then lowered himself onto Taehyung's throbbing dick, it still felt tight and definitely hurt a little bit but it wasn't anything too bad that he couldn't handle, not to mention that being high made his pain tolerance much higher. Jimin grimaced at the discomfort but just started riding him until it didn't hurt anymore.  


  


They were both sweaty messes bleeding into each other, sweat and other bodily fluids mixing together. Suddenly a loud moan erupts from Jimin's lips as he hit his prostate. "Fuh-Fuck.." Taehyung smiled and plunged up into him, grasping another moan from his lips. "You like that, Babyboy?" He growled as he continued grinding up into Jimin. Jimin's moans were louder than he thought they were, he was so high he couldn't even tell, all he could focus on was Taehyung's naughty words and the hot pressure rising into his abdomen. "Ye-Yes- Keep right there! Juh-Just like that- Ahhh" Jimin's precome was leaking onto Taehyung's stomach, milky droplets mixing with the sweat.  


  


Jimin could feel himself getting close, he'd already played with himself earlier so this was getting him very close to his climax.  


  


Taehyung's groans, while he plowed into the man above him, were truly music Jimin's ears, knowing Tae was getting off just as much as himself made him feel even sexier.  


  


Suddenly Taehyung felt Jimin's entrance clenching up, he was leaning over gripping the bed sheets with all his might; holding onto this orgasm as long he could drag it out for. And with a whiny moan Jimin painted white streaks all over Taehyung's stomach, he felt so weak now; drowning in the pleasure. Taehyung kept grinding into him, he was almost there too, he could feel the heated pressure rising in his abdomen, but spread throughout his whole body from being so high. With a final "J-Jimin- Fuh-fuck... Baby boy.." A thick deep moan escaped his lips as he felt the condom fill with his hot milky come.

  


Jimin was so overstimulated, he lifted up off Taehyung's member and toppled over onto his back. A sigh left his lips as he rolled over to kiss Taehyung's soft plump lips, this time not roughly, just gentle pecks.  


  


Taehyung got up and slid the dirtied condom and dropped into the trash can, he grabbed one of Jimin robes and went and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and quickly returned before anyone could notice him.  


  


"Here, Babyboy.." Taehyung spoke gently handing the washcloth to Jimin. Instead of cleaning himself first Jimin pressed it to Taehyung's stomach where he'd left a personal mark. "Sorry, for coming all over you." He spoke up but Tae simply laughed, he found that to be such a silly thing to apologize for. "I should be _thanking_ you for it.." He chuckled and gave Jimin a gentle peck on his neck. Jimin giggled and playfully pushed his arm, then finishing up cleaning up the mess he'd left all over him. Taehyung grabbed the rag and cleaned up Jimin in return.  


  


  


After 15 minutes of that than an extra 5 of cuddling and gentle kisses, they were dressed and went back to the living room where everyone else was. Though this time now Hoseok and Yoongi were missing, they sat down and Namjoon looked over at them.  


  


"Wow, looks like you found him." Namjoon teased, literally _everyone_ knew what they were so occupied doing all that time. Taehyung blushed and laughed a little. "Where did Hoseok and Yoongi-Hyung go?" Asked Jimin, grabbing the chips off the table then leaning back into the couch.  


  


"You both uhhh.. _Inspired_ Hoseok and Yoongi to go have their own fun so it's just been us three for a while." He laughed and gestured to Jungkook, Seokjin and himself.

  


The both of them blushed and laughed, Jimin even covering his face out of embarrassment.  


  


"Anyway, we're watching Anpanman." Jungkook spoke up, Seokjin was sleeping on his shoulder.  


 

"Oh I haven't seen this since I was a kid!" They all quieted down and watched attentively, enjoying the nostalgia the show brought back to them. The faintest sound of groans were heard in the background.   



End file.
